1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a test board and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display apparatus becomes large and has high definition, requirements for the interface for sending signals back and forth between video source and display increases. Thus, TV sets are replaced with Vx1, and/or notebook computers having display ports (DPs).
DP interface is an interface that has been set by Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA), which may combine the existing internal standard interface (e.g., Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS)) with the external connection standard (e.g., Digital Visual Interface (DVI)) into one. DP interface features technology to digitally connect all the connections including all the internal chip-to-chip connections, as well as external connections that connect product to product. Combining the two interfaces into one, and thus enlarging the data bandwidth, makes possible for better color depth and resolution.
Recently, VESA announced the specifications for a new version of the embedded Display Port (hereinafter referred to as “eDP”), which is an interface specification that corresponds to the DP interface designed for devices having embedded display devices, such as a notebook PC, a tablet, a netbook, and an all-in-one desktop PC.
A display device using the eDP interface includes a source device and a sink device. The source device transmits image data, and the sink device receives the image data and includes a display panel and a driver circuit that drives the display panel.
On the other hand, during the process of developing a display device, it may be desirable to measure the radio frequency (RF) noise of the source device, the sink device, and the cable for coupling the source device and the sink device. However, when utilizing the eDP interface, when the sink device is turned off, the source device including its cables may not operate normally, and accordingly, there may be difficulties in measuring the RF noise.